This invention relates to machines for exercising the human body. Such machines are generally specific to a particular group of muscles and hence for overall conditioning a number of different machines are required. Conventionally such machines incorporate a support on which weights are mounted to a value determined by the user and as his ability to use the machine increases naturally he will increase the amount of weight carried so as to achieve further improvement. The weights are interchangeable between the machines and if the machines are being used by a number of persons in a gymnasium difficulties can arise when two persons require to use some of the weights at the same time. The operator of the gymnasium therefore needs to provide a substantial number of weights of varying values to try and meet normal demand. The individual weights are relatively expensive and of curse considerations have to be made as to the load bearing capacity of the floor of the gymnasium.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exercising machine which avoids the need to share part of the operating equipment with other similar machines.